role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gandora
Gandora (ガンドラー Gandorā) is a giant serpentine crystal dragon and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gandora's personality is rather vague and mostly unknown---as their is very little known on him. All that is known about him however is that he is something of a personification of a real raging storm. Raging, wild, ominous and disastrous, nobody is safe from Gandora's path. History Debut: Gandora, the Storm Dragon One night in Chicago, it was dark out, being almost midnight and the cold air breezes, very little lights are on and there appears to be not much activity out, presumably. Then near an area filled with trees, some scutes peek out, then followed up by a reptilian head peeking out and walking slowly out of the area, walking oddly on all fours; it was Inconnu. Inconnu's eyes glowed brightly red, being the only part of him that sticks out well in the night, his tail moving back and forth slowly. He eyed the city of Chicago intently and thought to himself. Inconnu then put his front claw down on the ground, the ground then glowed red, creating a mysterious rune. Within seconds, the mysterious rune on the ground then glows red and opened up a portal. Out from the portal came out the feared storm-making crystal dragon itself; Gandora. Gandora rose out from the rune surprisingly fast, given it's large mass and soared in the air with it's massive crystalline and serpent-like body; Gandora hovered over the night sky a bit, before then slowly turning it's head around, facing Chicago itself. It then flies over to it, roaring in anger. As Gandora flies towards, some storm clouds appear to follow with him, like a gathering storm.... Gandora then finally reached Chicago, instantly making a storm and floating over the city ominously some more, making a faint, but rather loud humming noise as he floats. Gandora then opened his eyes, which glowed bright purple and then let out a screeching roar that shatters several windows. Gandora spread out his massive wings and then shot down a barrage of fireballs down the ground, blowing up some smaller buildings. Gandora soared, then firing down streams of crystals from his eyes down below. Many civiliains run away and flee in terror from these crystals, not wanting to be impaled or sliced up. The dark clouds brew up some more, getting louder and still raining Zilla Jr. then appeared out of the waters and roared at Gandora, challenging the crystal storm-making monster. Gandora flew up and summoned two bolts of red lightning down at Zilla Jr.; Zilla Jr. did his best to avoid the lightning blasts. Gandora screeched, then shooting down some purple fireballs from it's mouth at Zilla Jr. and some buildings near him; Zilla Jr. was caught up in the blast this time, causing him to stagger back. Suddenly, multiple missiles slam into Gandora, as well as a maser cannon; MG-02 rolled in, firing more missiles at Gandora. Gandora was caught by surprise and was hit by the missiles some more, before then cocking his head around but then gets hit, sending Gandora floating downwards and shooting some crystal scales off of him. MG-02 then fired some more missiles at Gandora, followed up by Zilla Jr. firing his atomic ray at Gandora as well. Gandora roared, but his armor plates glow, protecting him from serious harm from the ray. Gandora then shot down crystals from his eyes at Zilla Jr.; Zilla Jr. rushed out of the way to avoid. MG-02 then fired an array of salvo missiles and bullets at Gandora; Gandora shirked, swinging it's massive tail at some buildings, instantly smashing through them. As Commander Booker's mecha began to transform, Zila Jr. then burrowed out from underground and then blasted his Atomic Ray, sweeping it towards Gandora's underbelly, blasting him hard. Booker's mecha finished transforming and thus became Transforming MechaGodzilla. Gipsy Danger then arrived at that point as well, firing it's plasmacasters at Gandora. Transforming MechaGodzilla walked forwards and then backhanded Gandora, followed up by Zilla Jr.'s tail smack, causing Gandora to crash against some buildings. Transforming Mechagodzilla then shot out several missiles and bullets; Gandora summoned red lightning down to counter it. Zilla Jr. then kicked a building at Gandora, but Gandora just chomped on the building with it's mouth, crushing it. Transforming Mechagodzilla then brought up his other arm and fired out another barrage of missiles and bullets at him, followed up Gipsy Danger slashing her chainswords at Gandora, causing Gandora to fall over. Gandora then commanded the storm to create hurricane winds, flapping his massive wings and thus creating strong winds against his foes. Zilla Jr. and Gipsy Danger did the best they could to stand their ground; some random buildings , trees and cars go flying aways. Transforming Mechagodzilla then activated his Mega Buster, blasting Gandora down and ending his typhoon. Gandora then fought off the three combatants on ground. Gipsy Danger, Zilla Jr. and Transforming Mechagodzilla then fired all they had against Gandora. Gandora was hit by all of the beams and missiles, still taking damage but continues attacking, firing down red lightning from the sky, shooting it down at Transforming Mechagodzilla's area. Transforming Mechagodzilla then fired a plasma grenade at Gandora, dealing major damage against Gandora; Gandora then fired a fireball against Trasnforming MechaGodzilla again. Gipsy Danger fired it's plasmacasters and Zilla Jr. fired his Atomic Ray again at Gandora, damaging Gandora some more. Gandora then got out it's harpoon tail, swinging it around like mad. Gipsy Danger and Zilla Jr. ducked down to avoid, Transforming Mechagodzilla then shot out some grappling hooks, shocking Gandora. Gandora roared again, but before he could command the storm again, Transforming Mechagodzilla then lifted him and threw him against a building. Red lightning striked down at Transforming Mechagodzilla then, dealing some damage against him. Booker inside Transforming Mechagodzilla then ordered Gipsy Danger and Zilla Jr. to then open all fire at Gandora at once then. Zilla Jr. blasted a stronger Atomic Ray at Gandora, followed up by Gipsy Danger firing both plasmacasters at him, then finally followed up by Transforming Mechagodzilla grabbing Gandora's mouth and pry it open and then ripping off both jaws, sending them flying both left and right. Gandora then fell over and exploded, creating a giant crystal explosion, sending out shards flying out. As the blast clears, nothing remained of Gandora. The storm clouds then drift and fade aways, disappearing; Chicago was saved. Re-Awakening of the Ancient God Gandora later reappeared however in Inconnu's dimension, trapped alongside with Biodorah, Psycho Destoroyah, Powered Gyaos, Harinezura, Goreilla and Hydra in a giant energy barrier; Gandora roared and thrashed around inside. Inconnu came over to see which one of his monsters he could send out to fight Neo Orochi, but ultimately went with King Godzilla. Abilities * Flight: '''Gandora can fly in the air simply by floating or deploying gigantic wings that can assist him in his flight or control the weather with. Gandora could also slowly hover in the sky. * '''Armor Plates: '''Gandora has four armor plates around its mid-section which it can use to encase its head to protect itself, or encase other things around its tail. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Gandora was very strong, able to push aside the likes of Zilla Jr., Gipsy Danger and Transforming Mechagodzilla with ease and could level areas in under a few minutes. Contributing to this his massive size and being made up of crystals, making him a difficult foe to fight. * '''Grand Fireballs: '''Gandora could shoot out highly explosive, purple-colored fireballs from his mouth. * '''Crystal Shards: '''Gandora could shoot out many razor sharp crystals from his eyes. They are sharp enough to cut through skin and impale smaller foes. * '''Harpoon Tail: '''Gandora's tail tip could shoot out a giant harpoon-esque weapon that could be used to grapple or trap his opponents with. * '''Regeneration: Gandora was capable of regenerating his wounds albeit slowly. * Dimensional Travel: Gandora was capable of traveling from to or from other dimensions. * Weather Control: Gandora's most powerful ability, Gandora can control the weather to his whim. Gandora can command the dark clouds that follow him to fire down red lightning that can create powerful explosions, can create huge and powerful typhoons, can summon very heavy rains and hail and can also summon down powerful-hurricane winds to blow away his foes. Weaknesses * Slow Movement: Gandora is rather slow-moving. Trivia * Gandora was originally going to be a lot more different, in terms of history and character. Gandora was originally going to be a giant monster that worked for the Viledrodes in an idea dating back to early 2016, but Gallibon the Destroyer thought he didn't fit the part, so he was cut out before appearing (he along with Dogolas, who was then later on given to Krazar77.) * Another original working idea for Gandora was that he was going to be a giant dragon god that the Viledrodes and a few other alien races worshipped. This idea was also scrapped, as Gallibon thought it was too complex (as well as being a bit too similar to AstroGodzilla). Gandora however retained his subtitle from this version. * Gandora originates from the The Godzilla Comic storyline "Godzilla: Nightmare Option". * Gandora is not to be confused with the Yu-Gi-Oh monster of the same name. * His name could possibly be an anagram of the word "dragon" (or rather "doragon") in Japanese. * Although he was killed in his debut, it's stated that all monsters created by Inconnu will manifest back into his dimension and come back to life; as Inconnu is able to resurrect his monsters, as long as their energy is obtained by him. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Dragons Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Daidaikaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Serpents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)